


The Release Date

by Moonllotus



Series: Moonstruck [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Famous Sirius Black, Love, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Rock Star Sirius Black, Romance, Texting, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: Insight on Sirius Black's Love Life? Gilderoy Lockhart Tells All!Lockhart can go screw himself.





	The Release Date

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡TO AVOID ANY CONFUSION!!
> 
> •Text messages between characters look like this:  
>  **Name** (Time Stamp): message.

**Insight on Sirius Black's Love Life? Gilderoy Lockhart Tells All!**

By: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

Updated: December 4 – 10:01 AM

 **MANHATTAN, NY –** Supermodel Gilderoy Lockhart, 24, has just released a tell all book on his experiences as a male model in the business, his branching out into acting, and of course, his sordid affairs.

Included in this book is an entire chapter dedicated to our own Sirius Black, 28. Black came out when he was 18 at a charity event for LGBT+ youths with a song about him falling in love with another man. Although the mystery man had never been revealed, Black's love life has always been one for speculation. At 28 he's a sought out bachelor who is very private about his love and sex life. If he has dated it's been a well kept secret throughout the years.

Will Lockhart's book give us an inside glance of what Black does so well keeping behind closed doors?

* * *

 

 **Remus** (1:45PM): <link>

 **Sirius** (1:45PM): Minnie just pulled me aside and told me. I'm suing this arsehole for slander.

 **Remus** (1:47PM): I went to Barnes and Noble to find this alleged chapter. Remember your birthday last year?

 **Sirius** (1:48PM): The night where I got you on a sex swing and had you begging all night? That's some of my best wank material.

 **Remus** (1:49PM): Aside from the fact that we should really do that again. This is when you supposedly slept with him.

 **Sirius** (1:50PM): Wait. Wasn't that when Reg threw that huge af party and Lockhart hit on you the entire time we were there?

 **Remus** (1:52PM): Yes.

 **Sirius** (1:53PM): Yes, I remember how angry I was when he dared pull that shit. Minnie says I should fly back into NY tonight. Do a press conference after we call Lockhart out on his bullshit.

 **Remus** (1:54PM): Does it really matter? I know you didn't sleep with him.

 **Sirius** (1:55PM): Remus I'm faithful. I don't want that image ruined.

 **Remus** (1:56PM): Considering the world thinks you're single, you don't have to worry from that.

* * *

Sirius stared down at his phone, irritation building up in his chest.

They had been together for nearly a decade now. They had been living together for half of that. Sirius Black was utterly devoted and in love with Remus Lupin. He'd write it in the stars if he could. Hell, the song he wrote for Remus was still one of the best love ballads to date, but their relationship was still very private.

Originally it has been because Remus had asked Sirius to prom and Sirius hadn't wanted to jeopardize anything by them coming out, it would've made the entire prom ordeal appear fake.

Which it wasn't. Agreeing to go to prom with Remus was one of the best decisions Sirius had ever made.

When Remus was a model for the BLAK brand, it would have been easier. But neither of them really wanted Remus in the public. Not when he was going to school and only modeling to earn money to pay off his loans. His contract had been a short one.

Then Remus became a teacher and they were dubious about releasing a statement.

He knew that Remus knew he was faithful. Especially since Lockhart had chosen his birthday as the date for their false tryst. That night had been memorable, but not because of Lockhart.

They hadn't spoken of coming out as a couple in years. Remus had shrugged the last time it was mentioned and stated that if there were photos of them together out there and people figured it out then that was good for them. The problem was that there was always someone else around or they never truly got to be together unless they were at home. There were a few photos of them out at lunch or dinner dates. But Sirius had the equal amount of pictures with his brother, James, Marlene and even Peter.

Sirius resisted the urge to scream and texted someone who would be able to tell him how it was without being bitchy.

* * *

 **Sirius** (2:00PM): Hallo from Australia. 

 **James** (2:03PM): Read the article?

 **Sirius** (2:04PM): Yeah and Remus is livid. 

 **James** (2:04PM): Trust me, I know. He's on the phone with Lily now. Never even knew that he was capable of being angry.

 **Sirius** (2:05PM): Idk what he wants from me?

 **James** (2:07PM): I gathered. He's going back and forth about it with Lil.I think you should tell the world about the two of you.

 **Sirius** (2:07PM): It's really no one's business. The world can sod itself.

 **James** (2:08PM): Mature.

 **Sirius** (2:09PM): Fatherhood has changed you.

 **James** (2:10PM): Stfu.

* * *

It took Sirius 24 hours to get back to New York. By the time he got home he was exhausted. He left his luggage by the door and stripped his way towards the master bedroom. He showered, put on pajamas, and crashed. Enjoying the way the sheets smelled of Remus.

It was the next morning by the time he woke up. The smell of coffee heavy in the air. The spot beside him still slightly warm.

Sirius grabbed his phone from his nightstand and checked his emails before doing his usual morning routine, opting to stay in his lounge wear than get dressed.

"Hey," He greeted Remus with a sweet kiss. 

"Slept well?" Remus asked, his mouth doing that amused tilt that drove Sirius bonkers. It made him kiss Remus again.

"I didn't even notice you come to bed." Sirius stretched."Is that my coffee?" 

Remus slid the cup over to him easily. 

"So, I have an idea." Sirius worried his lower lip as he eyed his boyfriend. "Feel free to say no." 

Remus arched a brow,"Go on."

"Well, I was wondering -" Sirius shook his head,"No. That's not how I want to say it. I want you to be in my next I.G update. I want us to come out as a couple." 

"Oh," Remus gave Sirius a calculating look. Damn he was sexy when he had that expression on his face. "What does Minerva think of this?"

This question made Sirius chuckle. "She actually is aware of it. I don't keep _everything_ from her, Re."

"Just checking. I don't want to be responsible for giving that woman a stroke," Remus grinned."When do you want to do this?"

"Now," Sirius worried his lower lip again. "At the kitchen table? Let me go get my good camera."

Remus grabbed him before he could leave the room, "I know you enjoy your privacy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Re, I love you. Yeah I like my privacy but I'm not hiding you anymore. Now sit your sexy arse down, I'll be right back."

* * *

 **The Real Sirius Black** posted a new vid! _Watch_.

Sirius grinned brightly at the camera, gently nudging the quiet man next to him.

They were seated at a wooden table, the open concept kitchen visible behind them. Bright sunlight streaming in from the windows and recess lighting beamed down on them. They both has black mugs in front of them and were wearing plain t-shirts. 

"Hello my loves, I'm sure you've all heard about Gilderoy Lockhart's debut publication. I'm here to set the record straight." Sirius paused with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, not exactly _straight_ -"

"Si," the other man rolled his eyes. He was handsome, but in a way different from Sirius. If Sirius were blacks and silvers, the man was browns and golds. They complimented each other nicely.

"Right," Sirius smiled at the man before glancing back at the camera. "This is Remus. He's been my boyfriend for nine years now. Say hi Re."

Remus rolled his amber eyes but his mouth slanted into a half grin, "Hello."

"I'm sure they're pleased to meet you," Sirius shot him a look and grinned. "Lockhart wrote how he and I did the deed last November. But, see, the night he chose to write about would've been impossible because I can't be at two places at once!"

Remus huffed in amusement. He turned his intense gaze to the camera, "Sirius was with me that night. It was his birthday."

"And what a wonderful birthday it was!" Sirius cut in cheekily. Enjoying how his boyfriends ears pinkened. "So don't be surprised if Lockhart's books are pulled and edited. I won't sit here and let him slander me. I'm quite peeved."

"That's a tame way of putting it," Remus shook his head. Tawny curls bouncing with the movement.  

"I get to come home to you, Re. Why would I need that ickle Lockhart?" Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders. "Isn't he lovely? I'd die to care for him."

The quote earned him a groan, "Please stop."

"He's so cute and shy!" Sirius planted a wet kiss on Remus' temple and laughed at the face his boyfriend made. He settled back into his chair a minute later and ran a hand through his hair. "I've tried to keep a lot of my personal life private. Honestly we've discussed coming out to the world as a couple for years and it just wasn't ever the right time. Well, there's never going to be a right time. So I'm telling you guys now. Remus is my forever person, my soulmate. I'd only be so lucky to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Si," Remus' look of pure adoration was almost unbearable.

"Also, for the record," Sirius looked straight at the camera. "The song 'Animal' was about this bloke here."

"I love that song."

"Yes, I know. We'll my lovelies it is time I bid you farewell and I shall update soon! Say bye Remus."

"Bye Remus," Remus offered a sheepish wave.

Sirius waved as well and turned to give Remus a sweet kiss on the jaw as the video ended.


End file.
